


More then a friend?

by Storytimes_x



Category: Danielle van de donk - Fandom, Jordan Nobbs - Fandom, Leah Williamson - Fandom, beth mead - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytimes_x/pseuds/Storytimes_x
Summary: Having a new teammates is always hard, but what If you start to like them as more then a friend?
Relationships: Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk, Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead, Jordan Nobbs/Leah Williamson, Leah Williamson/Jordan Nobbs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	More then a friend?

Having a new teammates is always hard, but what If you start to like them as more then a friend? 

Jordan never thought it would happen to her. She always thought she was immune to it, she even promised herself to not fall for a teammate but that all changed when Leah Williamson got promoted to the first team in 2016. 

"Hi I'm Leah" she said extending her hand for Jordan to shake. "Hiya i'm Jordan" she said ignoring her hand and going in for a hug instead. "Are you excited?" The midfielder asked her. "Yes can't wait" she said smiling from ear to ear, and seeing that smile Jordan immediately thought she was special. "Let's make this first day count then yeah?" She stated giving her a bright smile. "We'll try" Leah sad still a bit insecure about herself being between the 'real deal'. "Don't worry they don't bite" Jordan said making another one of her bad jokes the team always hated but she was laughing, maybe cause of nerves the small woman thought walking to the rest of the girls. 

One month later and Leah would still always laugh at her jokes. They had almost became inseparable, Leah had moved in after Danielle Carter was going back home after rupturing her ACL this had gotten them even more closer and that didn't go unnoticed by the other girls. 

"I could never like one of my teammates" Daan mocked her as she sat next to her. "Huh what?" Jordan said. "I saw you staring" she said grinning. "I wasn't" The number 8 asked. "Yeah you were trying to see trough the sun" the brunette said giggling. "Yeah i was" Jordan said. "Nice try Nobbsy but it's raining" Daan said patting her back before making her way inside the changing room.

Deep in her heart she knew Danielle was right but she also didn't want to admit it to herself. Daan being Daan was of course devilish enough to take matters into her own hands with a little help from Katie Mccabe. 

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED" Daan screamed when the whole team was complete. A couple of hours later most of them were tipsy and Daan found Katie chatting to her girlfriend Beth mead in the kitchen. "It's go time" she said to Katie before walking back in the living room were all of them were dancing on loud music. "Nobbsy i dare you to take a body shot of Leah" Daan said with a look of mischief in her eyes. "no" jordan said protesting not sure if the blonde would even consider that. "It's fine Jord let's just get it over with they'll make you do it anyway" Leah said getting up. "True" Daan said grinning from ear to ear about the fact that they were one step closer to succeeding. 

Leah laid herself down on the dinner table. whilst the bottle was handed to Jordan. The midfielder lifted the defenders shirt and when Jordan saw the toned stomach she was wondering what she had gotten herself in to. "Someone's scared" Daan said taking the piss out of her. "I am not" she said looking at Leah for approval which she got when she gave her the slightest smile that showed more nervousness than happiness.

Jord put the salt on the blondes stomach, poured the tequila in her navel. Leah shivered as the cold liquid hit her suddenly realizing what was about the happen not sure to enjoy or not. Jordan stepped closer thinking she was done that was it all she had to do was just drink it, but she was wrong. Katie put a lime in her mouth, with a smirk on her face and whispered something in The midfielders ear. that was inaudible for Leah. "Enjoy" katie said.

Jordan let her eyes roam over Leah's body ones more. If they were going to force her to take a body shot she could at least give her a proper one. Wanting to remain cool and collected in front of her teammates and the girl that she liked, She just went for it. Jordan slowly bent down and swiped her tongue around the girls navel. She grinned at the way Leah was squirming underneath her. Moving up to lick up the salt she let out a little moan that she hoped had got lost in the music. It was time for the last part the lemon. She made her way up to Leah's face slowly going in for the lemon. Their lips brushed together for a second making Jordan back away as soon as she got the chance. 

"Daan can we talk?" She asked dragging her in the kitchen. "What was that?" She asked annoyed. "What was what?" The midfielder asked trying to play it innocent. "You know exactly what DVD" she said raising her voice. "Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy it. It's okay hun we don't care" she said walking away to join her girlfriend on the couch. 

She would be lying to herself if she'd say she didn't enjoy, she did more than she wanted to admit. What she didn't know was that Leah was in the exact same situation as her. She was suspicious of her though, as hard as Leah tried to cover the moan Jordan still heard it and she was tipsy enough to act on it. "Leah can you come here for a sec?" Jordan asked as she walked in the hallway. Leah made her way there wondering what she would want to talk to her about because in all honesty she was trying to avoid the girl. 

"I heard that" Jordan said as she pushed Leah against the wall pressing her body against hers. "What?" Leah asked trying not to make eye contact with the girl turning her head away but that only made her plans so much easier. "This" Jorsan said attacking her neck with kisses trying to let another moan slip. "That" she said as she got what she wanted and stepped away from her "Im sorry Jord" Leah apologized still not sure what just happened.  
"Stt don't be it's okay baby. Just make it up with dinner tomorrow night or something else, that's up too you" she whispered in her ear walking away breaking one of her promises she had made to herself, but in the end it would all be worth it.


End file.
